Faking Relationships
by xoxocamille
Summary: Two weddings. Two relationships. One big fat lie.


**Title: **Faking Relationships

**Author: **xoxocamille

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Two weddings. Two relationships. One big fat lie.

**Author's Note:** Just a random story. Something light, something fun. Planning for this to be a short multi-fic (no more than 3). I hope you'll like it, and btw, I miss Smallville.

* * *

><p>It was just another day in Metropolis, Kansas.<p>

Lois Lane, dressed in a navy blue blouse and black pencil skirt, stared at the empty desk across the table. It was already 8:52 on a busy Wednesday morning, and her partner-in-crime, Clark Kent, was nowhere to be found. It was like him to come a minute or two just before the short hand hits 9.

_I'm sorry, but the number you dialed cannot be reached. Please leave a message after the tone._

"Smallville! Look, I get it, you need a louder alarm clock, but newsflash: I'm not one! If you're not here in the next eight minutes, I'm taking you out of this project and replacing you with Kenneth and his eight donuts over here."

She ended the call and shook her head in frustration. _That Smallville really knows how to get in other people's skin, doesn't he?_

"Lane, someone's looking for you."

She looked up and met the man's blue eyes, puzzlement written all over her face. She wasn't expecting anyone to see her—let alone in the middle of a week—so who would dare interrupt while she's busy with work?

"Hey, sis." The voice sounded way too familiar to be considered otherwise.

A tall woman who could easily be mistaken for a runway model sauntered through the door and made her way towards Lois' desk. She removed her sunglasses to take a better look at her.

"Lucy?"

"Only the best sister in the world," she smiled and quickly ran up to Lois, giving her a hug. Lois was too confused, trying to comprehend what was happening, to return the gesture.

"Hi…wha—what are you doing here?"

"I can't even get a nice 'how are you?' You know, you really haven't changed much since we last saw each other. How long has it been?"

_Seven years. Not that anyone's counting,_ she thought.

"Yeah…well actually, I have an article that needs to be finished so I don't think now's the right time to—"

"I'm getting married!" Lucy flung her left arm in mid-air and flashed the engagement ring that was wrapped around her polished finger.

"You're getting _**what**_ ?"

"His name is Paul, and we met while I was in Italy. At first, it was nothing serious, but the more time we spent together, the more everything felt real to me. He's the one, Lois. I know he is."

Lucy rummaged quickly through her metallic purse and pulled out an ivory envelope. She handed it to Lois who looked as if someone just ruined her day. "I want you to be at my wedding, Lo."

_Wow. Who would've tho__ught…Lucy's getting married before her big sis._

"It's a month away, and I'd also love for you to be my maid of honor."

She moved her eyes away from the invitation and met her sister's.

"Wow, Lucy. Maid of honor..that, that's—"

"I know it's such a short notice, and I know that you're busy here, but don't worry, I have my wedding planner all over it. All you have to do is show up. Just be there for me, you know?"

Ah, weddings. The happiest day in every woman's life. The day when she finally realizes that the man standing beside her on that altar is the one she couldn't live without, and wonders how she was able to live without him for so long. A nice, fancy celebration of giving your full self to your better half. For Lois, it's not something she thought about often, and the whole idea of being committed to someone seemed a little too frightening.

"Is the General coming?"

Lucy's eyes turned to the floor, examining them carefully.

"No. Says he has better things to do than to attend such an event," she said, the tone in her voice more serious than before.

"Oh."

As Lois watched her sister, the expression on her face said it all: disappointed. She knew how much the wedding meant to her, and for the General to blow off an event of that magnitude, is basically a subtle slap in the face. As much as she didn't want to go herself, Lois knew that Lucy needed her.

"Come on Lo, you're the only family member that I have. Other than the General, of course, but he doesn't really count as much anyway," she pleaded.

Like many siblings, Lois and Lucy have their own unique relationship. It's a combination of love and hate, but at times hate is more powerful than the other. They usually disagree on a lot of things, but if there's one thing that constantly remained the same, it's the fact that Lois always looked out for her younger sister. And now that she was getting married, there was absolutely no reason for Lois to miss such an event, even if she wanted to.

"Alright, fine. I'll be your...," she gulped, "maid of honor."

"Great, I guess I'll see you there," she zipped up her purse as she prepared to leave. "And you know Lois, if you ever feel a slight rage of jealousy, don't. I know it could be a little embarrassing to come to a wedding without a date, but don't fret, you won't be the only one there that's single. Hey, maybe you'd even meet someone who would be willing to marry you!"

If there was one thing that Lois was sure about, it's that nothing changed about Lucy at all. If anything, she was still the snarky wild brat who loved to tease her sister to death. _But not today, Lucy. I won't let you get the upper hand this time._

She flashed a mischievous grin towards Lucy's way and smiled. "Actually that won't be necessary, Luce, because believe it or not, I too, have—"

"Oh. My. God. You're getting married too? Well, who's the lucky fiancée?"

_Fiancée? Oh, just go with it, Lois. She'll never know the truth._

"Kinda yes and kinda no. I mean, I'm getting married, but not right now. I'm a little…preoccupied."

"Okay…but you still didn't answer my question. Who's the fool that's willing to put up with you?"

"Um…" her eyes quickly scoured the room to see if anyone could fit the bill of being her potential husband. _Rick..no, he's more talkative than I am. James..not believable. Randy..he simply won't do._ She was running out of ideas.

Then, in the corner of her eye, standing just outside the office, she found him. She found...her savior.

Her eyes darted to the little opening and Lucy stared at her, baffled. "Here he comes right now."

Wearing a red tie that went well with the color of his shirt, Clark entered the room with two cups of coffee in his hand. It was 8:59am. _Impeccable timing,_ Lois thought to herself. He walked directly to his desk not paying too much attention to his surroundings.

"Good morning, Lois. Here's your cup of coffee, just how you like it." He placed the brewed cup on her table.

"Clark Kent? Why, who would've thought. Congratulations!" Lucy came up from behind until they were face-to-face.

"Lucy!" he replied, hugging her for a quick moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to ask my sister to be my maid of honor for my upcoming wedding."

"You're getting married? Congratulations!" He hugged her again for the second time.

"Yeah, and it turns out you and my sister will be tying the knot soon as well, right?"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"You and Lois. She just told me you two are also getting married! So you're the lucky guy!"

"Haha, I'm the..well, you know. Lois…?"

Afraid to answer, Lois sipped the coffee that he brought in for her. She knew that she shouldn't have told Lucy that lie in the first place, but there was no going back now.

"Oh, yeah. Well I figured, Lucy's part of the family, so she had to know what's going on between the two of us." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, hoping that he would play along.

"_Oh__**.**_ Well, surprise! Lois and I are getting married," he answered back. _What did she get herself into now?_

"I'm so happy for you two. But, wait a minute! Lois, where is your ring?"

"I uh, um..actually, there's a good explanation for that," she replied fearfully.

"Okay, let's hear it," Lucy said.

"Well, you see, we agreed that I wouldn't wear the ring anytime we're here in the Daily Planet since we don't want people to be talking about us. You know, to keep things professional." She stood next to Clark and smiled at him nervously. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Uh yeah, yeah. That's right. Too much gossiping happens around here."

"Makes sense. Well, I better get going. Paul's been waiting in the car for too long." She hugged her sister and placed the sunglasses on her face. "I guess I'll see the two of you in San Francisco. See you in about a month."

As Lucy reached the elevator, she turned around and waved at the happy couple for the last time. Soon as she was gone, Lois picked up her folders and got to work like nothing happened. She dreaded what was going to happen next.

"Okay Lois, what was that all about?"

"_Don'__t. Ask." _

That was all she told him. For one, she wasn't even sure how a simple lie got that far. All she knew was that it had to work out accordingly, even if it meant that Smallville was coming with her to San Francisco.


End file.
